One Day in Central Pantasia!
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Just a gaje fanfic about Azuma, Kinoshita, and Mr.M when they moved to Central Pantasia. I think this fic is the 1st Indonesian fanfic about Yakitate! Ja-pan, isn't it? Hope you enjoy it! Eh, summarynya semuanya kok bahasa inggris ya? :-


**One Day in the Central Pantasia.**

_A Yakitate!! Ja-Pan fanfic._

_**Warning : a Bit OOC, gaje fanfic.**_

Setting : Setelah ending animenya, pas Tsukino akhirnya dinobatkan menjadi pewaris tunggal Pantasia

Semenjak Tsukino menjadi pewaris tunggal dari Pantasia, maka seluruh karyawan dari Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan pun dipindahkan ke Pantasia Pusat. Maka, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mungkinkah akan terjadi ke'norak'an dari Azuma? Atau apa yang akan terjadi? Makanya, baca fic ini terus ya….

~ - ~

**Pagi Hari….**

_Kamar Azuma, jam 6 pagi_

"Waw!! Kamarnya keren banget!!" kata Azuma kagum melihat kamarnya di Pantasia Pusat yang sepuluh kali lebih luas daripada kamarnya di Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan. Padahal sudah sejak tadi malam ia mengagumi kamar ini!

"Ini sarapannya, Tuan Azuma" tanya seseorang dengan jas dan memegang namapn berisi piring yang berisi nasi goreng dengan telur. Hmm….. yummy.

"Makasih," kata Azuma yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kenaikan kesejahteraan (secara drastis) dirinya. Kan kalau di Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan dia dan Kawachi harus membuat sarapannya sendiri. Eh.. mungkin yang bener Kawachi yang buat sarapannya. Dia sih cuma membuat nasinya., hehehe…. Maklum, Azuma nggak bisa masak apa-apa.

Azuma lalu melahap makanannya sampai habis dengan muka yang sangat ceria.

~ - ~

_Kamar Kinoshita, waktu yang sama._

"KAMU MELUPAKAN NAMAKU????!!!" kata Kinoshita (aka kepala jamur) histeris. Ternyata yang namanya orang memang tak bisa lari dari takdirnya. Dan rupanya takdir si kepala jamur ini adalah dilupakan oleh semua orang.

Orang yang membawakan sarapan Kinoshita itu pun mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan berkata, "Ma.. maafkan ak..ku…., Tuan…." Lalu orang itu berlari selagi sempat untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Oi!! MANA SARAPANNYA???" teriak Kinoshita kesal karena ternyata orang tadi (tanpa sengaja) ikut membawa sarapannya. Ternyata memang Kinoshita ditakdirkan untuk selalu sial, ya…..

~ - ~

_Kamar Ken Matsushiro, waktu yang sama (juga..)_

"Aikatabawa afro to gunsou"

_1__st__ Ending Keroro Gunsou, Afro Gunso_

Mr.M sedang santai mendengarkan kaset lagu Afro Gunso-nya ketika seorang "pelayan" datang membawakan nampan sarapannya. Mr.M pun segera mem-_pause _lagunya.

"Ini makanannya, Tuan Matsushiro," katanya sambil menyodorkan makanan itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Mr. M segera mengambil nampan itu dari tangan si pelayan lalu memakannya sampai tak tersisa dalam waktu satu menit saja! Bayangkan, satu menit saja!! Kontan saja si pelayan harus berjuang menahan muntah melihat betapa "lahapnya" Mr. M. Tampaknya si pelayan itu takkan selera makan sepanjang hari dan memilih untuk tidak masuk esok harinya karena minggu ini di pagi hari ia harus melayani Mr. M.

Lalu, setelah sang pelayan keluar, Mr. M kembali mendengarkan lagu Afro Gunso. Sambil joget-joget pula. Si pelayan yang diam-diam mendengarkannya merasa dia telah menemukan penyakit kejiwaan baru. Afro Maniac.

~ - ~

**Siang Hari.**

_Bakeri Pantasia Pusat, jam 12.00_

"Enak banget ya di sini. Nggak kayak di Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan," kata Azuma terkagum-kagum. Bayangkan, saking terkagum-kagumnya, Azuma sampai-sampai berjalan jinjit agar lantainya tidak kotor. Dan bahkan Azuma hanya bisa melongo dari tadi dan nyaris saja adonan rotinya nggak diapa-apain kalau tidak dihubungi interkom!

Tanpa sengaja, Azuma menyenggol gelas ukur dan… PRANG!!! Gelas ukur itupun pecah dan hancur.

Belum sempat Azuma bereaksi, tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan datang. "Tuan Azuma, sekarang sudah waktunya… HAAHH!!!" kata si pelayan melihat gelas ukur itu pecah.

Azuma terpaksa memasang tampang polosnya, dan berkata, "Maaf…."

~ - ~

_Bakeri Pantasia Pusat, di bagian depan, waktu yang sama._

"Aii… KEPALA JAMUR!!" kata seorang anak yang melihat Kinoshita yang saat itu menjaga kasir. Alis mata Kinoshita mulai berkedut, tanda ia akan marah. Tapi ia tahu, pembeli adalah raja, jadi ia harus melayaninya sebaik-baiknya. Lagian ia ingin membahagiakan Tsukino tersayangnya dengan bekerja yang baik dan membuat Pantasia Pusat laris.

Lalu anak itu pun mengambil sebuah melon-pan dan membayarnya ke kasir. "Ini uangnya, Pak Kepala Jamur," kata si anak nakal itu. Mendengarnya, Kinoshita langsung mengeluarkan _bunshin _dirinya dan menghajar anak itu dengan seluruh _bunshin_-nya. Kontan saja anak itu kesakitan

"AMPUUUNN!!!!" kata sang anak itu.

~ - ~

_Bakeri Pusat Pantasia, ruang manajer, waktu yang sama._

Ken Matsushiro kini sedang duduk dengan santainya di ruang manajer. Memang saat ini dialah yang mengurus Pantasia Pusat sampai Tsukino berumur 21 tahun. Dia kini sedang mengganti-ganti channel TV. Habisnya, Mr. M bingung. Semua channel bagus-bagus, sih (oh ya, TV di sini sudah berlangganan TV kabel). Akhirnya Mr. M memutuskan menonton anime "Takitate!! Go-han" di Animax. Anime ini rupanya sangat kocak, sampai-sampai Mr. M tertawa terus sepanjang ia menontonnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Mr. M pun berkata, "Masuk."

"Tuan Matsushiro, sekarang waktunya makan siang," kata orang itu setelah membuka pintu.

"Baiklah. Apa makan siangnya?" tanya Mr. M.

"Err….. nasi dan kare," jawabnya sambil memberikan nampan pada Mr. M. Diam-diam dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi karena ia mendengarkan cerita temannya yang kebetulan tadi pagi melayani Mr. M bahwa setelah melihat Mr. M makan, dia jadi nggak nafsu makan.

"Er.. saya pergi dulu, ya," katanya lalu lari terbirit-birit. Mr. M hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

~ - ~

**Malam Hari….**

_Kamar Azuma, jam 9 malam._

"Ah.. aku ngantuk….," kata Azuma sembari menguap. Ia lalu menyalakan AC dan mematikan lampu, lalu tidur.

Rupanya, berbeda dengan AC di Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan yang kadang agak-agak error, AC di sini sama sekali tidak error. Jadilah, meski Azuma sudah memakai selimut, bibirnya tetap bergelemutukan saking menggigilnya. Tangannya gemetaran saking kedinginannya.

"Ya sudah, aku matikan saja AC-nya," kata Azuma lagi. Apesnya, saat ia hendak mematikan AC, remotenya tiba-tiba raib entah kemana! Jadilah Azuma (yang sudah mengantuk) terpaksa tidur dengan kedinginan. Semoga saja dia belum membeku saat pagi nanti.

~ - ~

_Kamar Kinoshita, saat yang sama._

Tak ada yang bisa saya ceritakan. Kinoshita sudah ketiduran akibat kecapekan karena dari pagi sampai siang marah-marah terus. Saking kecapekannya, tidur Kinoshita sangat lelap dan dia sampai ngorok segala! Dasar tukang ngorok.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia terbangun. Dan ia bertanya "SIAPA YANG NGATAIN AKU TUKANG NGOROK?????"

Duh… penulis tampaknya harus kabur nih.... Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita 'kabur' ke kamar Mr. M saja ? (penulis memasang muka melas)

~ - ~

_Kamar Ken Matsushiro, saat yang sama._

Ken Matsushiro baru saja mematikan radionya. Dia lalu tidur-tiduran sambil melihat TV. Mr. M sepertinya melihat acara komedi, buktinya ia dari tadi tertawa-tawa sendiri. Tapi… ternyata setelah penulis selidiki.. film yang Mr. M tonton adalah Titanic!! Bagaimana bisa Mr. M malah tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat film tersedih sepanjang masa itu?

Lalu, saat iklan, Mr. M malah berpindah ke channel MTV dan….rupanya _timing _Mr.M sangatlah pas! Rupanya di MTV sedang ditampilkan salah seorang penyanyi afro ternama. Mr. M malah jadi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan joget-joget sendiri. Hah… sungguh aneh…

~ - ~

F I N

NB : Well, kayaknya cerita ini gaje deh, apalagi partnya Mr. M. Habis lagi nggak ada ide  Reviewnya ya.. Mau jelek, mau bagus, gak papa… Oh ya, sengaja nggak ditampilin yang Kawachi, soalnya kan Kawachi sudah lama di Pantasia Pusat.


End file.
